King of Neo Domino
by snakeboy33
Summary: Based off of AnimeAngelGirl15's video series on Youtube. Lion King with Yugioh 5ds characters. Yusei x Aki
1. Heir

Heir to the Throne

**Author's Note:**

**I would like to start things off by giving credit to AnimeAngelGirl15, for giving me permission to do this. Now, this is meant to be a written version of her Youtube video based on the Lion King, with a Yugioh 5ds twist. Now some of this won't make much sense, but just bare with me. Here is the cast:**

**Simba: Yusei**

**Nala: Aki**

**Scar: Rudger**

**Mufasa: Dr. Fudo**

**Sarabi: Yusei's mother (I'm just going to make up a name)**

**Rafiki: Rex Goodwin**

**Zazu: Jack**

**Ed: Jeagar**

**Shenzi: Misty**

**Banzai: Demak**

The sun rose in Neo Domino City, casting a light over it. People stirred from their beds as the sun rose.

In one house, a father stirred his wife, and then they both woke up their children. After they were all dressed and had eaten, instead of getting in the car, as they usually did, they all began walking towards the center.

Soon after, another family joined them, and then another. One little girl blinked as she got into the sun.

_From the day we arrive on the planet_

_And, blinking, step into the sun_

_There's more to see than can ever be seen_

While some people walked, some did decided to drive, and the streets were crowded. People of all ages were there. Some elderly folks, others were young children with their parents. There were even teenagers who would normally not be caught dead in such an event.

_More to do than can ever be done_

_There's far too much to take in here_

_More to find than can ever be found_

_But the sun rolling high_

_Through the sapphire sky_

_Keeps great and small on the endless round_

At long last they entered the city center and the massive center building.

_It's the Circle of Life_

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

One person on a D-Wheel sore through a sectioned off street. He zoomed around the road wrapping around the building, till he reached the terrace roof. Standing there was a tall man in a white lab coat, with dark skin, and spiky black hair. The D-Wheeler got off and bowed to the current king of Neo Domino.

_Through faith and love_

The king nodded with a smile to the other bowing man.

_Till we find our place_

From the sanctioned off road, a single man in a grey suit, and long grey hair walked calmly through the hordes and hordes and hordes of reporters. It was Rex Goodwin, a long time friend on the king. The king smiled at the sight of his friend. Instead of wrapping around, the man stood on a platform which rose to the level of the king.

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_

Goodwin approached the King and the two warmly shook hands. The King then gestured, and lead Goodwin into a small building.

Sitting inside there, surrounded by nurses, and other woman, was a single woman with dark brown hair tied back in a hospital bed. She had a tired, yet joyful expression on her face as she held a small bundle.

The King warmly kissed his wife on the forehead, as Goodwin approached the queen. The queen smiled, as she revealed the bundle. In it was a small boy, with black hair. He opened his eyes for the first time, and his mother brushed some hair off his forehead.

Goodwin bent down and looked at the small child carefully, as though analyzing him. He smiled approvingly, as he produced a small bag of powder, which he gathered and sprinkled on the infant's forehead. The boy sneezed, and his parents smiled happily at each other.

Goodwin then took a small bottle, and dabbed some liquid on his finger. He then drew it across the baby's forehead. He then looked at the mother, who smiled, and held the bundle up. Goodwin then carefully lifted the infant from it.

Wanting to see what was about to happen, the queen was helped up by her husband, and they both went outside as well.

People of all ages looked up in awe, as Goodwin slowly approached the end of the terrace.

Without warning, Goodwin then proudly held the baby out to the crowd.

_It's The Circle of Life_

The people then started cheering loudly, as if the birth of this child was the greatest news they had ever heard.

_And it moves us all_

_Through despair and hope_

_Through faith and love_

The boy at first didn't know how to react, but he then giggled and began grabbing at the air.

_Till we find our place_

A ray of light then shone onto the baby, and the people started cheering even louder.

_On the path unwinding_

_In the Circle_

_The Circle of Life_


	2. The Morning Report

The Morning Report

In the depths of the structure, a dark man watched from the shadows. He growled as he watched.

Later, he was walking around.

"Its not polite to pace," Jack, the majordomo said.

"What do you want?"

"I am here to announce that King Fudo is on his way, so you better have a good reason not being at the ceremony.

"What will he do?" Rudger sneered.

"Don't you talk about the king that way!" Jack said.

"Or what?" Rudger growled darkly, looking at Jack sinisterly. Jack cringed as he fell back.

"Don't look at me like that," he said. Rudger slowly approached.

"Rudger!" the king called. Rudger turned and looked.

"Well, my old friend!" the man said," Come to speak with the commoners?"

"Ayumi and I didn't see you at the presentation."

"How sad, I thought it was tomorrow!"

"You should have been first in line!"

"I was, until, the little prune was born!"

"Said prune, just happens to be my son," the king said darkly," And the heir to the throne."

"I'll be sure to practice my curtsey," Rudger sneered, before walking away.

"Don't you turn you back on me!" the king threatened.

"Maybe you shouldn't be the one saying that," Rudger said passively. He was suddenly shoved against the wall by the collar.

"Is that a challenge?" the king demanded angrily. Rudger looked at him calmly, before slowly removing his fingers.

"You must learn to control your temper," he said," I wouldn't dream to duel you." With that, Rudger left.

"What I am going to do with him?" the king sighed.

"You could always feed him to those sharks that live off the bay," Jack said.

"Jack!" the king said with a laugh.

"Come on, they've been starving lately."

Later that same night, in a temple somewhere secluded, Goodwin stood in a small room, in front of an altar. On the altar, was the symbol of a dragon.

Goodwin smiled, as he took out a small bottle of ink from a small box, and filled in the tail marking.

"Yusei Fudo," he said with a smile.

As time passed, one day, at dawn, a young boy ran across the terrace at the top of the roof, and looked at the view on awe. He stretched. He had spiky black hair with blonde highlights. He laughed happily, as he ran back inside.

"Dad!" he called softly, but he got no response.

"Dad!" he called again, but when he again got no response, he decided to go to him.

The young boy ran through the hallways excitedly, until he got to his parent's room. He opened it.

"Dad!" he whispered.

"Your son, is calling you," the queen said, still mostly asleep.

"Until morning, he's your son," the king responded with a yawn. The boy pouted, before actually going up the bed, and started tugging on his father's arm.

"Come on!" he complained. The King yawned.

"Alright, I'm up!" he said tiredly, as he got out of bed, and stretched. The queen got up next, and yawned as well. After getting dressed, they found their son waiting outside their room. The queen affectionately picked him up, and the boy snuggled closely to his mother. The king lead them out on the terrace, just before the sun rose.

The boy slid from his mother's grip, and followed his father up the highest point.

Once up there, they watched the sun rise.

"Wow!" the boy said in awe.

"Now know this, Yusei," the king began," This entire city, is our kingdom."

"Everything?" Yusei asked.

"Yes."

"Remember, think of the title of 'king' as the rising tides," the king continued," One day, the waves will retreat, signaling the end of my time. And the waves will rise again, signaling your time."

"And the city will belong to me?" Yusei asked.

"Indeed."

"The entire city," Yusei said in awe as he looked over the land," And I can do anything I want?" The king chuckled before ruffling his son's hair.

"There is more to being king than getting your way all the time," he said, before he gestured," Come with me."

He lead Yusei to a grassy field.

"A king's duty is to rule, but not to command," the king said," His job is insure order in his land. To make sure that no people are injured during his reign, and that people are happy with his doings."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Yusei asked. The king smiled as he sat down, and Yusei sat next to him.

"Think of it as a circle," the king explained," A king must respect even the poorest of the people."

"Why?" Yusei asked," They aren't that strong."

"That's not exactly true," the king answered," The people choose whether or not to acknowledge their king, if they do, they serve and follow them. As a result, to make sure his subjects are happy, the king must do what is in his power to make that happen. And, of course, the subjects work to make sure the king continues doing his work. Everyone is connected, in the Circle of Life."

Somehow on cue, a white, circular D-Wheel, zoomed up to them, and Jack Atlas, the king's majordomo got off.

"Good morning, sire!" Jack said.

"Good morning, Jack!" the king said.

"Checking in with the morning report!" Jack said. Yusei sighed, it was a repeated review on the duels performed in the city, and he found it boring.

"Fire away!"

Jack opened his mouth and began.

_Beasts are going ape, those flying monsters remain above it all_

_Spellcasters remember, though just what I can't recall_

_Reptiles are snapping up fresh offers from the banks_

_Showed interest in my D-Wheel but I quickly said, "No thanks!"_

_We haven't used the dragons and the warriors have a hunch_

_Not everyone invited will be coming back from lunch_

_This is the morning report_

_Gives you the long and the short_

_Every grunt, roar and snort_

_Not a tale I distort_

_On the morning report_

While Jack was doing that, the king and Yusei had stopped paying attention during this time.

"What are you doing son?" the king asked. Yusei was trying out some things with his Duel Disk.

"Trying to Synchro Summon," he answered.

"Let an old pro show you the ropes," the king said with a grin.

_The beasts have got a beef_

_About this season's cards_

_Ninjas have been thwarted_

_In attempts to save their gas_

_Savior Dragon in the pink _

_Chasing Venom snakes._

_Saffron is this season's color_

_Seen in all the duels_

_Moving down the rank and file_

_To near the bottom rung_

_Far too many insects are_

_Quite frankly in the dung_

_Aaaaaaaaak! _

He was then startled by a huge white dragon, and Yusei jumped up happily as the king laughed happily. Yusei then continued where Jack left off.

_This is the morning report_

_Gives you the long and the short_

_Every grunt, roar and snort_

_Not a tale I distort_

_On the morning report_

The king laughed. Jack groaned.

"I'm not paid enough," he moaned. He then received a call.

"Not in the mood!" he snapped, before he realized what it was about.

"How was that?" Yusei asked.

"Not bad for a first try," the king said.

"Sire! Dark Signers!" Jack said. The king frowned, before running off to his D-Wheel back at the center.

"Can I come?" Yusei answered.

"No Yusei, its too dangerous!" the king said as he ran off. Yusei sighed.

"I can't wait to beat them up!" he said enthusiastically.


End file.
